One Million to One
by A Splash of Sunshine
Summary: Normally I would never speak to a stranger. Normally, I wouldn’t talk at all. I was so lost, so confused, I couldn’t stop from asking a question of my own. “What went wrong?” She bit the bottom of her lip, at a loss for what to say.
1. Chapter 1

One Million to one. That was the chances of the machine backfiring. Such a great number... 1 to 1,000,000. Even an uneducated person could tell the difference by simply stating that 1,000,000 looks bigger. I trusted that number, and it backfired on me. Numbers, the only thing I ever knew to stay constant, no matter what, betrayed me. It was an experiment I had been working on, another virtual reality. 

Crazy fangirls and fanboys could be in their favorite TV show or Movie. Plug it into the TV, put on the helmet and you're there. It was already a big hit in the stock market, especially since my company was the one working on it. All I needed to do now was design it, get through the copyrights of the TV shows and television stations, and get it to work. I was in the final stage, getting it to operate.

It was later in the day. Well, from my point of view. I'm a night person, waking up about 4 or 5 in the afternoon and going to bed about 9 or 10 in the morning. Yes, it was backwards, but people would accommodate to my schedule, I was after all, in charge. It was 6:53 in the morning, we were testing the product for the first time. There were no lab rats available, so I volunteered. It didn't matter to me, I was confident that nothing would go wrong.

"The chances are a million to one..."

I was sure the worst that would happen would be an electric shock, and I could handle that. I knew pain.

"Chances are a million to one..."

I strapped myself to the restraints, just in case my body flailed.Getting hurt was something I could not risk.

"A million to one..."

I gave the signal, and the television was turned on.

The experiment was a success. Or so I thought.

I found myself in a room I did not recognize, in front of a girl who looked odd to me. Her skin and body structure was... Different. Her hair, skin, and clothes had different tones, and her glasses seemed thick to me. For lack of a better word, the girl and my surroundings looked... Bulgy.

She stood up and reached for a broom. Cute. She was going to defend herself against me with a plastic stick. "Who are you, and what are you doing in my house!" I should have suspected this. The character would not know who I am! Convinced I was in a television show, I was prepared to explain. Before I could speak, she dropped the broom and stepped slowly towards me. Gingerly, she touched the KC logo on my jacket. "Kaiba?"

I stepped back and bumped into the TV. How could she know who I was? She was a TV character, and I do not do TV appearances. From behind me, the TV exclaimed; We must stop this Kaiba! I turned to see myself on the television. "Impossible." Had the experiment been a failure? Could it be... No. The numbers stated... It was wrong, it was all wrong. I'm dreaming, I have to be.

"Tell me about it." She muttered beside me. "What are you doing here? How did you get here? And why are you..." She paused, thinking of a word. "Why are you real?"

Normally I would never speak to a stranger. Normally, I wouldn't talk at all. I was so lost, so confused, I couldn't stop from asking a question of my own. "What went wrong?"

She bit the bottom of her lip, at a loss for what to say. She didn't know what had happened before I got here, she was just an innocent standerby. She was no one important from what I could tell. "Is there anything I can do?" I shook my head. "Well, I'll leave you alone for now, let you figure out what you need to do to get you back..." She looked at the TV. "I can't believe that... Holler if you need anything. It's just me at home today so you should be fine."

She left, closing the door behind her. Aggravated and worried cries of, "what am I going to do?" and "how will I explain this to mom and dad?" were heard. I lay back on a bed in the small room. The TV was still on, and Yuugi was giving a speech on the heart of the cards. He was dueling what seemed to be a steroid induced man in a skirt. Interesting. I drifted to sleep. It was late, for me anyways, and I was tired. I didn't know how to begin to plan to go home, and I couldn't get my mind off of Mokuba. He would be worried sick.

I closed my eyes, and hoped when I opened them up I would be at home, Mokuba banging on my door to "pretty, pretty please" be taken somewhere or another.

_ "The chances of the experiment going wrong are a million to one."_

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed. I have five other chapters up, and hopefully I'll be able to update every day. Chapters can range from one to ten pages. It all depends on the situation. The girl in this story; Not me, an original character.

If you have a problem with real world characters interfearing with anime characters, you shouldn't have read. I want reviews, CRITIQUES. If I see a single "you suck", I'm gonna find some way to get your account suspended or deleated. Have a nice day. )

Yu-Gi-Oh! (c) Kazuki Takahashi, KidsWB and whoever else owns a stock on it.


	2. Chapter 2

Seto Kaiba in my house. Or was it Kaiba Seto? I would have to ask later. I couldn't believe it. Him, real, alive and in my house! Why me? No clue. Another thing to ask later, find out what happened. "What went wrong?" he had asked. Was there an experiment? Most likely. So many questions, so many plausible answers and scenarios. It had been a half an hour since he arrived. I checked the guest room, where he had appeared, he was asleep. Amazing. Lost in a different universe and he was sleeping. 

Kaiba Seto in my house. Or was it Seto Kaiba?

While waiting I changed into clothes, did my hair and put on makeup and put on my contacts. I couldn't get over how good looking he was. He was tall, of Asian decent... He looked a bit like Gact when his hair was brown, and styled with bangs. His eyes... That I couldn't believe. Such a deep, dark blue. Nothing like my eyes. I sighed. What would we do first? My mind went to every Mary-Sue, insert and AU fanfic in the world. Buying clothes would be good, and hopefully Kaiba would talk to me about how to get home if nothing else. Mom and Dad would be the next task.

They were on vacation, I was only able to stay home using the "I have homework" excuse. It worked, and I was home alone. "Well, not anymore..." I mused. I checked the clock. It was eleven. How long would Kaiba be asleep? I heard the toilet flush. "Kaiba?"

He walked out, wiping his hands on his pants. He had taken off his jacket, so it was just black pants (leather perhaps?) And a black turtleneck, plus his shoes (possibly boots). "..."

I couldn't read him. In the anime and comic, Kaiba had two, maybe three facial expressions, blank, shocked and evil smirk. Right now, he had that blank, bored look upon his face. I decided to speak, since he wasn't saying anything. "We should probably get you some clothes. We don't know how long you'll be here, and I don't think my dad's clothes would fit you... Maybe a shirt or two but we definitely need to get you some more pants... And some boxers." Or briefs, which ever he preferred.

He stood, his face not changing. I looked in his eyes, trying to get a small glimpse of what he may be feeling. His stomach growled. Slightly embarrassed, he finally spoke, "What do you have to eat?"

I smiled. So Kaiba Seto (Seto Kaiba, I really need to find out) was human after all. "We have Yogurt, strawberry or blueberry?"

"Blueberry." I got him a spoon and gave him the yogurt cup. I motioned for him to sit anywhere. I pulled a chair to sit next to him.

"Is it Seto Kaiba or Kaiba Seto?" He looked at me with a new facial expression. 'You are an idiot'. "Okay, poor choice of words... No, not Joey or Jonouchi... How about... What is Pegasus full name?"

"...Pegasus J. Crawford." He answered.

"So you're Japanese!" This fourth expression has two meanings; You are and idiot, and duh. "I mean-" I bit my cheek. I had spoken too loudly. I tried again. "I mean, here there are two versions to who you are, American anime and Japanese Manga. I'm assuming you're Japanese in both, since the name was kept, but I wasn't sure of which you were..."

He didn't nod. He just stared blankly. I cleared my throat and rose to leave him to eat in peace. I decided to go upstairs and get some money for clothes shopping. Mervens would probably be best, and I'd hate to take him to Ross... I'd try Robinson's May and Macy's worst case scenario. I bit the inside of my cheek. I'd hate to spend too much money but money was Kaiba Seto. I wonder if his credit card would work here. Probably not. "Oh well, it's worth a shot."

I came back out, car keys in hand. "Are you done eating?" He didn't nod, but I knew he was. "We're good to go?"

"Go?"

"Shopping..." I repeated. For a genius, he was a bit off the ball. Kaiba blinked a couple times, then fell sideways. I gasped and went to reach for him. He ended up falling on top of me. At least he didn't hit his head. "Kaiba, are you okay?"

He blushed. I couldn't believe it, he actually blushed. He stood up and turned away, flabbergasted. "..."

"Kaiba?"

"Y..." He struggled for the words. "Shirt."

"Y Shirt? My shirt?" I looked. My shirt had unbuttoned and my bra was hanging out, a result from Kaiba falling sideways. I didn't even feel him grab my shirt. "Oops." I fixed it, it was nothing to get upset about. It was an accident, I've read Maison Ikkoku and Love Hina enough times to tell when to and when not to get angry. "What happened to make you fall over?"

Kaiba, without me realizing it, was his normal, cold self. I sighed inwardly."Nothing, I'm just tired."

"Tired?" He had just taken a four hour nap! "How could you be tired, you just took a four hour nap!"

Whoops. Now he was irritated. "I sleep during the day."

"Sleep?" Do not tell me all of those vamp fics were right. "Well, what time are you normally up?"

"I'm up now, let's just get this over with." It's hard, babysitting Kaiba Seto. He's cranky, and easily upset. I didn't know how I was going to get along with him. He had no knowledge of this world, and I'm shy around people I don't really know. I hated that nervous feeling of waiting for myself to do something stupid, and chances were that I would.

Despite my better instincts, I decided on going to Khols. Kaiba was complaining the entire time. He didn't say anything, but the way he acted... I could tell. We were able to get four pants and six shirts, some pajama's and of course the 'essentials'. We drove home in silence, walked in inside in silence and Kaiba walked back into the guest room, claiming it as his own. I wrote a post-it note on the mirror in the bathroom, explaining how to work the shower (turn water on, let run until warm, pull faucet down) and I put some towels on the sink counter.

It was five, and Kaiba was sleeping soundly. What time would he be up? I took a nap and woke up about seven, Kaiba was still asleep. I made microwavable teriyaki chicken, enough for both of us in case he was hungry. He came out about eight, saw his plate and began eating. I was bothered that he wouldn't talk to me. Any other house and he would have been mauled by fangirls, arrested by the police and who knows what else. I would convince him to talk to me when he was done.

I just needed to figure out how.

* * *

Thus concludes chapter two. 19 hits, and no reviews but one favorite. I'm a bit discouraged, but hey, better no reviews than ten flames.

Maison Ikkoku (c) Rumiko Takahashi  
Yu-Gi-Oh! (c) Kazuki Takahashi  
Love Hina! (c) Ken Takahashi... Just kidding, his first name's Ken, but I forgot the last, beins with an "a" tho'... Love Hina copywritten to him.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3 

There is something wrong with this world. I have to go to the bathroom two to three times a day, my hair stays wet for 45 minutes to an hour, my skin feels itchy, there is hair on my eyelids, legs, arms, under my armpits and... Well, you get the point. The girl I was staying with took me shopping. Woot, please note the sarcasm. There's not just something wrong with this world, there is something wrong with her.

I fall on top of her, nearly rip off my shirt and she doesn't react. She says random, unrelated things "What is Pegasus full name? You're Japanese!" etc. Instead of demanding for an explanation she takes me shopping, tries to see if my credit card works here (of course it doesn't) and is very awkward in attitude. Maybe this is how all of the people act here.

It was kind of her to leave a note on how to explain the shower. Not. I could have figured it out, I'm not stupid. What she should have told me was that the shower floor is slippery and to lay a towel in front of the shower so the bathroom floor wouldn't get wet when I got out. (Falling is not fun.)

What interested me by far was my hair here. It took forever to dry, and when it was wet was two shades darker. It was as if my hair had absorbed the water. Physical properties are different here, I was worried this may mean I will not be able to construct a machine to get me home. I would need books, a computer (provided they have computers here.), and tools. Lots of tools.

A beeping noise went off about 2 in the morning. She came downstairs in a robe, her hair messy. That looked weird, there was crust around her eyes and she seemed lethargic. "Good, you're up."

"What was that noise?" I asked stupidly.

"Alarm clock, I wanted to be up when you were up so if there was anything you needed to tell me,"

I cut her off, "Books, tools and materials."

She nodded and grabbed a pen and paper from a drawer next to the table. "Write down what you need and I'll pick them up after school tomorrow."

"School?" How old was this girl?

"College. I'm a junior. I mean I'm a third year. In college, not high school..." She rambled. "Sorry, I'm rambling."

And stating the obvious. I began to write down what I need. "Just leave these outside the door of the room I'm in."

"The cave." She said absentmindedly. "It's our second living room slash guest room, it's a nick name my dad came up with." She gasped. "Oh, they, my parents I mean, they'll be gone for a while. They just left on vacation two days before you got here. They'll be gone for about two months."

"You're in college and still living with your parents?" I said rather rudely.

"Yes, well... It was their idea. They didn't want me to live on my own. It's a cruel world out there and what not."

"It's even crueler if you're sheltered."

She didn't reply. She excused herself and returned to her room. I was rude, I was cruel, and I didn't care. I'm far away from home and everything I know. I'm lost and confused and I don't like feeling like I need to be lead by the hand, especially by this little girl.

When I woke the next day everything I needed was there. There was even a laptop set up in my room. She must have done that while I was asleep. The crusty stuff I had seen around her eyes were now in mine, and my mouth tasted disgusting. I had to brush my teeth several times before I was satisfied. Cinnamon toothpaste, one of the few things she did right. I found out that was the strongest flavor, the same as in my world. All the books, materials and everything I needed was there.

I got to work.

* * *

Thanks to my only reviewer; Obsessive-Compulsive-KSARA and the person who added me to their favorites; Serenity 48.

I have 42 hits... so thanks to those who read and to those who read and about halfway through thought "this is stupid" and left- I'm sorry.

I feel that it's important to mention the physical differences of this world and Kaiba's, so I put it in. I may or may not update tomorrow, it's Super Bowl Sunday after all, and working on a such a sacred day is blasfamy


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4 

Two weeks and no sign of Kaiba. He's been locked in the cave, only coming out to use the restroom and to get food, then it was lock-down mode all over again. I just wish he would open up to me. Then again, this is Kaiba Seto we're talking about here. Maybe it's better that I don't talk to him at all.

He needs to try to get home, I'd only get in the way.

...Great, I'm a Mary-Sue.

* * *

Horrible, aren't I? On the Bright side, ch. 5 is updated with this... so don'tspork me just yet.

Yu-Gi-Oh! (c) Kazuki Takahashi


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5 

I'm not lonely, I just miss Mokuba. He's my brother, that's normal. I don't date, I have no time, and no, I'm not gay. One more article about me, Pegasus and that 'hair-boy' (Ootogi) from high school and I am going to burst a blood vessel.

Two weeks and I'm nowhere near done. Building the helmet itself is easy, the lack of my intelligence team to work on other things is what's hard. That girl, I realized I don't know her name, hasn't bothered me. Thank God.

But all good things must come to an end.

"Kaiba?" She knocked on the door. "Are you okay?"

"..." I didn't say anything. She sighed.

"Okay. I'm going out, here's a couple of menu's, they all deliver, and there's some cash on the island." She stopped, then corrected herself. "Counter. There's some cash on the center counter-"

"Where the sink is." I finished. I'm no idiot.

"Right." She held out the menu's, I reached to grab them when she dropped them on the floor and pulled me to my feet. "No. Y'know what, you've been cranky, mean and a complete jack ass. I don't care that you're in a strange world and have no idea what's going on, you're going out with me."

Funny, I almost believed her. "No, I am not."

"Kaiba Seto, you've cost me thousands of dollars as it is! Do you know what a pain in the ass it was to get these parts! I had to special order, and use speedy delivery, make up excuses to the dweebs selling me this stuff! I don't know about your world, but in mine, even work-a-holics get break downs. I don't care how strong you say you are, you're going to eat a nutritious meal, be nice and by God you're going to have a good time or else!"

Her voice raised as she ranted. Her breath stank, then again, I hadn't brushed my teeth for two days... Or showered. "Fine." I went into the bathroom and turned on the shower. She stood at the doorway. "What?"

"Keep frowning and you're going to get wrinkles. In my world, those can pop up as early as your thirties." She smiled and attempted to arch an eyebrow. "Believe me, no one wants to look like Yuugi's grandfather."

Sadly enough, she had a point.

* * *

Here's the deal, this is the fifth chapter... and if I don't get 5 reviews, I'm deleting this story. If you're not going to bother to review, I shouldn't have to bother updating. To my two known readers, I'm sorry, and to those who are using the "I'm to lazy to log in" or "but you don't accept annonymous reviews" excuse, I have to tell you that you're full of B.S.

I accept annonymous reviews, and logging in is easy! When you review you have the option of logging in! How hard is it to click a button, enter your email and password!


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 6 

Going out to lunch with Kaiba. Fun. Can you sense the sarcasm? If I was 14, I'd be ecstatic right now. I remember writing stories with my good friend, Susan, where we'd fall into the Yu-Gi-Oh! Universe, meet Kaiba and Jonouchi, and fall in love with them. They'd tell us of their tragic pasts, and that all they wanted was to be loved...

If Jonouchi popped up in Susan's room, she'd scream and freak out, call the cops, etc. Me, I did the dumbest thing of all... I tried to help. A part of me wonders, should I kick Kaiba onto the streets? Of course not. That would suck (not to mention wreck my conscience, and it really just isn't nice), then again, if I were in his world, would he kick me out?

Kaiba finally finished showering and dressing. We got in my car and headed to my favorite restaurant. "No."

"You haven't even gone in yet." I took the keys out of the ignition.

"I don't have too." Kaiba said cooly. "Look at it, it's obviously a run-down back-water building."

I opened the door and got out. "They do that on purpose." I walked to the passengers seat and opened Kaiba's door. "Now get out, you're going to eat the best Burrito you've ever had." He stayed in his seat, refusing to get out. I sighed angrily. "You either get out, or I call the cops, have you taken out of my house and break your helmet."

"You wouldn't dare." He said venomously.

"Try me." I tried to sound brave. "If our situations were different, me in your world, what would you do?"

Kaiba got out of the car.

Inside I gave Kaiba a menu, thankfully there was a long line (mostly for beer refills.) We got to the register, the cashier, who I recognized as Alison from school greeted us warmly. "Hi Elissa! What can I get for you and your friend?"

I placed my order; "A Ranchero Burrito and an Arizona Green tea, and..."

"A full chicken salad and water." Kaiba completed, giving the menu back to me. Alison nodded, quickly getting our drinks.

"Twelve Eighty-six." I gave Alison a ten and a five. "You're change is two dollars and fourteen cents. Your order will be over to you in a minute."

I led Kaiba to the table closest to the mini arcade. When I say mini, I mean mini. There were three games, two claw machines and six bubble gum machines. "So... Salad?"

Kaiba said nothing. I rolled my eyes. "Why are we sitting over here?" He glanced at the whining kids, arguing who's turn it was to play Speeding Over California.

"I like to play pinball. The top four scores are mine."

"Really..." He almost sounded interested. Then again, this was the man who's name was number one on every video game in Domino City.

"How good are you, at pinball I mean."

"Nothing to write home about." He replied.

I played with the lid of my Arizona Green tea can. "Well, aren't you humble." He shot me a dangerous glare. I realized my mistake. "I didn't mean that in sarcasm," I apologized. "I honestly meant it, I mean, you're number one in the gaming world!"

"Hardly." He said. "Unless you've forgotten the name Mouto Yuugi."

"I always liked you better." He blinked. "When I first watched the TV show, Yuugi was the hero, and you were the bad guy. At first, I liked you because Yuugi freaked me out, he was way too feminine." Kaiba smirked at this. "Then I saw your face when Mokuba's soul was stolen by Pegasus. I saw the fear, the dread..."

I stopped. I was babbling again, and I sounded more like a Mary-Sue then I cared to. _Tell me about your tragic past, I'll make it all better!_ I sounded like a twit. Our food came, we ate in silence, then I saw Kaiba eying my burrito. "What's in there?"

"Beef sirloin chilli, blended cheese, Spanish rice... Why, did you want some?" I cut off a piece and put it to the side for Kaiba to eat. He never touched it.

* * *

You're all;

a) lucky I'm a pushover and  
b) very lucky Cerulean Whirlwind added me to her favorites list. This chick is TOUGH, read her profile and you'll see what I mean. No, she doesn't write, but her profile scared me.

There are actually people on this website who know how to write and insert an original character into a Fanfiction that does not evolve into a nauseating Mary-sue. Their stories are listed under my Favorites and I highly respect them for being original and putting 100 percent of their time and effort into their pieces of work and not letting their hormones drive their minds. If you're reading this paragraph, the chances are you are not one of them.

I'm very flattered.

Also, 7 is close to 8, so I'll let it slide.

...For now.

Chuy's (c) The Chuy's Restaraunt corporation- 1974  
Yu-Gi-Oh! (c) Kazuki Takahashi


End file.
